


Doki Doki Music Club!

by Burrahobbit



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Choose Your Own Adventure, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Protagonist, Inspired by Your Reality actually, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Musical Instruments, Natsuki plays flute, Sayori plays guitar, Yuri plays violin, and you all know what Monika plays, dating sim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: "So, what's your band's name?" you ask.Everyone freezes all at once. You have the feeling you've hit a nerve."We... we've put that on hold, for now," Monika says."Nobody could agree on a good name," Natsuki explains."I-if we had taken my suggestion...""Broken Bow is not a good name, Yuri, no matter what stupid 'symbolism' you apply to it."In which Monika makes a band instead of a literature club, and everything is better because of it.





	1. Choose Your Own Date-venture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be... sort of a rewrite of the original VN (it won't be the exact same, though.) I just wanted a universe where it had a happy ending.

You're standing outside the music room, dread filling your stomach.

Why did you let Sayori convince you to come here? You're no musician. You'd have been a lot happier at home playing video games.

Yet here you are, steeling yourself before you walk inside, Sayori in tow.

There are already three girls there, all warming up on various instruments. They look up in surprise when you walk in.

"This is the new member!" Sayori announces.

You groan. Sayori is the complete opposite of you - where she's extroverted, you're introverted. You suppose that the whole 'opposites attract' thing is true.

A brunette stands from the grand piano, smiling brightly. "Welcome! You must be the friend Sayori talked so much about."

"Uh, hey," you say nervously, surrounded by cute girls. "I'm Aika."

"W-what a lovely name..." a girl holding a violin compliments.

"At least it's not a _boy,"_ says a girl with bright pink hair and a flute.

"I'm Monika," the brunette says. "The tall shy one is Yuri, and the short one is Natsuki."

"Don't call me short!" Natsuki says.

"Ah, sorry!" Monika apologizes.

"Wait... Weren't you in the Debate Club?" you ask.

Monika had been one of the council members of that club, as well as being smart, beautiful, and athletic. Basically, totally out of your league in every way.

"Well, I was... but I just couldn't stand the politics of the major clubs. So I made my own!"

"That's... actually really cool."

"Thank you." Monika fiddles with a piece of her hair. "I may have started this band, but it's the other members that have made it what it is."

"So, what's your band's name?" you ask.

Everyone freezes all at once. You have the feeling you've hit a nerve.

"We... we've put that on hold, for now," Monika says.

"Nobody could agree on a good name," Natsuki explains.

"I-if we had taken my suggestion..." 

"Broken Bow is not a good name, Yuri, no matter what stupid 'symbolism' you apply to it."

"I-it's better t-than 'The Heartstrings.'"

"At least _I_ didn't act all stuck up about it!"

Yuri gasps offendedly. "W-well, at least _I_ wasn't childish about it."

"Time out!" Sayori cuts in. "Both of you are acting so mean! And in front of our new member."

"Uh... I never said I'd be a new member," you add on.

All the girls look at you with pleading eyes you just can't say 'no' to.

After a moment of hesitation, you say, "...But I guess I could try it out."

Sayori slings her arm around you, beaming like the sun. "Awww, Aika! I knew you'd join."

You wonder if you should tell them that you've never touched an instrument in your life, but decide that you can cross that bridge when you get to it.

"I-I really think you're going to enjoy the band," Yuri says, setting her violin down and walking over to you.

She's taller than you expected, for how small and shy she'd seemed earlier.

"Yeah, I uh... I'm not super into music, but Sayori said it was fun, so..."

"Oh, I'm not really into music either. I'm more of a poet or a reader than a musician."

"Poetry, huh?" God, you've got nothing in common with Yuri. She's so sophisticated and talented. 

"Stop hogging the new girl all to yourself," Natsuki says, bumping Yuri slightly with her hip. She's holding a tray covered with aluminum foil.

Yuri looks flustered and annoyed. "I- I wasn't hogging her, I was just-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," says Natsuki. She turns to you. "So, we're not supposed to eat in the music room... but I won't tell if you won't."

Natsuki pulls the foil back, revealing rows of cupcakes, each decorated to look like a music staff.

The rest of the club come running when they hear the foil, each taking a cupcake for themselves.

You take a cupcake and inspect it for a moment, trying to figure out the best angle to eat it at.

"Heh, if I may," Sayori says, holding out her hand.

You give her a suspicious look. "Promise you won't eat it?"

She nods convincingly, and you hand the cupcake over.

Sayori takes the cake part of the treat in her hands, splitting it in two. Then, she reattaches the bottom back on the top, effectively making a cupcake sandwich, with the icing in the middle.

You take a bite out of your newly refurbished cupcake, and are surprised at how good it tastes.

"Wow, this is great," you tell Natsuki after swallowing the bite.

Natsuki blushes at the compliment. "W-well, it's not like I made them for _you_ or anything."

Sayori gives her a curious look, icing covering the corners of her mouth. "But you said you'd bake them after I told you Aika-"

"Shut up!" Natsuki blurts, covering Sayori's mouth with one hand.

After a moment, Natsuki cries out and pulls her hand away, wiping it on one of the napkins.

"That's gross!"

With a shrug, Sayori takes another bite of her cupcake. "Shouldn't have put your hand on my mouth."

Monika looks nervously towards the door. "We should probably put these away before we get caught."

"No one comes in here anyways," Natsuki counters, but she covers up the cupcakes and hands them to Sayori, who excitedly puts them in her bag.

"I'll give you the tray back tomorrow," she promises.

Knowing how scatterbrained she is, you doubt that's true.

"...It's almost time to leave," Yuri says sadly.

"Eh?! Time really flew by!"

The girls pack up their instruments, leaving you and Monika alone.

"I really hope you enjoy being here," Monika says, smiling nervously.

It seems like all the club members really want you here. Even though you just met them, you feel like you'd hate to disappoint them.

"I think I will," you say, smiling back.

Sayori joins you once she's finished packing, and you walk home together. As you get home, you think about your time in the music room.

You had just met three incredibly cute girls all on the same day! That didn't necessarily mean that they'd found you attractive, but you hope that during your time in the band, you can grow close to them, and maybe - just maybe - love will follow.

But the question is: [Who will you choose?](http://www.strawpoll.me/14810865)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link to vote in the poll for who you'd like to date for the next update! I figured that would be a fun way to decide. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoyed it too.


	2. Your First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me? ♥"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika won in the poll! Y'all really want to date Monika! Hope you all enjoy your well-deserved date. BTW, if you didn't know... Aika means "love song" in Japanese ;)

You really enjoyed the club yesterday, to your own surprise, and are excited to get back.

You don't notice your pace quickening to get to the music room until you're already there, heart beating slightly faster than normal.

You tell yourself it's because of the speedwalking.

Opening the door, you notice that the only person there is Monika, sitting at the piano in the back of the room. She's playing a tune you don't recognize.

Apparently she didn't hear you come in. You quietly close the door, then tip-toe closer.

The melody is upbeat and complex. Well, more complex than you could ever pull off.

She finishes with a flurry of movement, ending the song on a single, ringing note.

There's a moment of silence, then you're clapping for her beautiful performance.

Monika startles, whipping her face towards you.

"A-Aika! I hadn't even noticed you'd come in. Why didn't you say something?"

"Your song was just so beautiful... I couldn't bring myself to interrupt it."

A light blush dusting her cheeks, Monika stands from the piano.

"I'm still practicing," she says, "but hopefully I'll be that great one day."

The other club members slowly file in, each going to their usual spot.

Monika smiles at them all. "Okay, everyone! Independent practice for today. Tomorrow we're going to run through it together, so make sure you bring your sheet music."

Natsuki looks pointedly at Sayori, who sticks her tongue out.

A litany of sound starts up, each girl practicing her part.

Monika turns to you. "So... I was wondering if you would help me put up some posters for the club."

"Yeah, of course," you say. "Just tell me what to do."

Monika grabs a handful of colorful posters and some tape from her bag. "You just need to hold the posters. If we work fast, we'll be done in fifteen minutes."

Smiling, you grab the posters from her hands.

"We're going to hang posters," Monika announces.

There are general sounds of understanding from the room. Monika laughs and leaves, and you follow behind.

The school is eerily quiet, the halls devoid of people as you walk.

You both stop at a seemingly random portion of wall, Monika grabbing one of the posters and taping it to the wall.

She takes a moment to inspect her work, then - apparently deciding it's good enough - she moves on.

You keep at this for a few minutes before deciding to strike up a conversation.

"How come you don't have more members?"

Monika frowns, pulling a piece of tape from the roll. She sticks it to the top of the poster.

"Being in a band can sound like a lot of fun, but it's also a lot to dedicate yourself to. Not many people are willing to put in the effort to be a part of something."

She turns and tapes the poster to the wall, lingering for a moment.

"I guess that makes sense," you say as you both begin walking. "If Sayori wasn't there, I probably wouldn't have joined the club either... Sorry."

Monika shrugs, a smile now gracing her lips.

"That's alright. Everybody has different motivators! Not everybody can have their motivation to do and create come from within, and certainly not all the time." Monika looks away, thoughtful. "I probably would have given up on the band eventually, if Sayori wasn't helping me every step of the way."

You shift the paper stack in your hands. It's not too heavy, but it's getting a little uncomfortable to hold.

"I guess Sayori is kind of a motivation for both of us."

Monika hums in agreement, stopping and taking another paper.

"Not that the other members aren't great too! But interacting with them can be a bit... exhausting."

"They both have pretty strong personalities," you say. Monika tapes the poster in her hands to the wall. "I can see you really take charge, though."

Monika giggles, shaking her head. "No, no, I've never been very good at confrontation."

"Well, you and Sayori must really work as a team, then. I know from experience that she's not afraid to say what's on her mind."

You're walking side-by-side down the hall again now, and you realize that you've almost reached the opposite side of the school.

"Hey, we should probably turn-" Your sentence is cut off when you accidentally slip on the slick floors.

The posters go flying to the ground, as do you. You feel something strong catch your waist, turning you slightly as your momentum carries you.

The fluttering papers settle, Monika's arm gripping you tightly, keeping you from hitting the floor.

"Uh, thanks," you say.

Embarrassingly, you notice Monika has you in a pseudo-dip, and you blush.

Monika doesn't move, staring at you for what feels like an eternity. Then, as if snapping out of a trance, she blushes and pulls you up.

"N-no problem!"

You brush your skirt off, deciding to pretend that never happened.

"Let me help you pick these up," she continues, bending down to begin cleaning up. You kneel beside her, piling the posters together.

It takes you a few minutes to gather the scattered papers, and Monika decides that you're both finished hanging posters for the day.

"T-thanks for helping me," Monika says, standing up. She still seems a little flustered.

"It was no problem," you respond. "I actually had fun. You're a really interesting person."

The compliment doesn't seem to help Monika's state, and you both silently walk back to the music room.

When you open the door, the members welcome you back.

"How'd it go?" Sayori asks.

You and Monika share a look. Best not to mention what happened.

"It was fine," you say.

"Uneventful," she agrees.

Sayori strums a cord on her guitar, humming along to it. The other girls follow, going back to practicing their part of the song.

Monika turns to you. "I forgot to ask yesterday, but what instrument do you play?"

Uh oh. What are you supposed to tell her?

"I, uh- I don't actually... play an instrument."

Her happy expression falls, turning shocked. "You don't... you don't play anything?"

You shake your head. "I wasn't going to join, but you all looked so sad when I said I wouldn't... I felt like I couldn't let you down."

Monika turns thoughtful, tapping a finger against her chin. "We have less than a week until the festival... what could you possibly learn in that amount of time?"

You shrug helplessly, not knowing nearly enough about music and instruments to be of any use.

Suddenly, Monika's eyes light up with an idea. "We don't have a conductor! It certainly wouldn't be _easy_ to learn in this amount of time, but... could you do it?"

"Y-yes...?" You're not really sure what this would entail, but you'd be willing to try anything to not disappoint Monika.

"Fantastic!" After a pause, Monika continues, "I'll need to make a copy of all the sheet music for you to practice with..."

She glances at the clock, then goes around to the band members, asking to borrow their sheet music.

She leaves once she has them all, racing to the copier.

The girls all sit quietly, waiting for Monika to come back so they could practice.

After a few minutes of waiting, you go to check on Monika.

You walk down the hall to the room containing the copier. Opening the door, you find she's sitting beside the printer, hands covered in ink, desperately trying to dislodge something inside the machinery.

Upon your entry, she stills, looking embarrassed.

"...the copier got stuck," she explains.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

She laughs nervously, pulling her hands out of the panel. "I thought I could fix it myself... guess that shows me, huh?"

You help Monika up, despite her insistence that your hands shouldn't get all inky too.

You grab the sheet music with your clean hand.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

The two of you walk to the bathroom, washing your hands in the sinks. Monika's hands are still stained, even after scrubbing them twice, but you tell her not to worry about it.

She dries her hands, a glum look on her face.

"It's okay to mess up," you tell her.

Your hand extends to touch her shoulder, but you retract it, not wanting to risk staining her uniform.

She pinches her nose between two fingers, squeezing her eyes shut. "I just feel stupid. I shouldn't be like this..."

"Like what?"

With a sigh, Monika pulls her hand away from her face. "Like myself. I always have trouble asking people for help, even when I know I'm out of my depth."

"Well... I like you being yourself."

Monika gives you a small smile. "I appreciate that, though I can't imagine why you would."

"Why not? You're smart, and understanding, and cute-"

You shut your mouth, a blush spreading quickly to your cheeks.

Monika bumps you lightly with her shoulder, her smile becoming more genuine.

"Careful with that flattery, Aika, or I might just fall for you."

You both laugh, and you hope she doesn't notice the nervousness of yours.

Once your laughter dies down, you both head to the music room.

All the other members notice your inky hands, but Natsuki speaks up first.

"What the hell happened? I thought you were just copying some papers."

You give the sheet music back to everyone. "The copier wasn't working. Just make a copy at home, if you would, and bring it back."

The girls get to practice for a little longer before the club ends.

Sayori slides next to you when she's packed up. "Seems like you and Monika spent a _lot_ of time together today."

You roll your eyes at her. "She just needed some help with stuff. Who was I to say no?"

"Oooh, what a _lady,"_ Sayori teases, doing a fake curtsie.

The two of you laugh as you leave, joking to each other as you usually would on the way home.

You really enjoyed spending time with Monika today... [Who will you spend time with tomorrow?](http://www.strawpoll.me/14847663)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, vote in the poll for who you'd like to date next!  
> Aika joined the club on Monday... and dated Monika on Tuesday... which means there's three days left... and three girls Aika hasn't dated...  
> Just sayin'.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sayori practice together, leading you to realize some things about your best friend and your feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayori's up this round! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all will enjoy it too! Sayori is such a fun character to write.

You end up staying after class to talk to a teacher, but you head to the music room only a couple of minutes later than usual.

All the others have already arrived, setting up their stands and instruments.

As you walk in, Sayori smiles and waves you over.

"I copied the sheet music for you, Aika!"

You grab the copy from Sayori. There are little colorful doodles on the sides of the pages. Confused, you look back at Sayori.

"Ehehe. I... may have gotten a little bored in some of my classes..."

You roll your eyes, a fond smile on your face.

The other girls hand you their sheet music as well.

You check to make sure everything is accounted for, then begin to make your way to where the stands sat.

"W-wait-!" Sayori calls, making you stop and turn to her.

"I... may have forgot to bring my own sheet music..." She laughs nervously, and you sigh.

"Alright, we'll share then," you say, and Sayori cheers.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

She squeezes you into a tight hug.

Seems like you'll be spending the Club period with Sayori today.

You're using a pencil to practice with, moving your hands in time like you'd seen on the videos you watched yesterday in preparation.

Sayori helps keep you on track, ironically, setting the pace with her guitar.

You hadn't seen or heard her play in a long time, and you're almost entranced by the way her hands dance across the strings.

She nudges you with her shoulder, and you blush with the realization that you've fallen behind.

This is no time to get distracted, you tell yourself.

Sayori herself pauses as she messes up on a part, though it doesn't sound bad to your untrained ears.

Frowning, she tries the part again, making the same mistake. She groans dramatically.

"I always mess up on that part!"

"I can't even tell what you're messing up," you admit.

Sayori slides closer to you, her arm touching yours.

"It should be like this," she says, slowly playing the part. "But I keep doing it like this." Then she plays what she had done before.

You concentrate on the sounds, unable to discern the difference. "Yeah, I still don't really understand, sorry."

Sayori clicks her tongue in frustration. "Here, I'll just show you."

She takes the guitar off and slings it around you, to your surprise. Then, she wraps her arms around you to reach your hands, guiding them to the proper positions.

You can feel her chest pressing into your back.

"S-Sayori?"

She puts your fingers on the strings hers were on earlier.

"I was supposed to play this." She strums your hands lightly across. "When I actually played this." She moves your hands slightly and plays a different tune.

Her hair is tickling your cheek. Does she not realize what an awkward position this is?

Her hands freeze against yours, tensing slightly. She pulls away suddenly, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I-I hope that helped!"

Now it was even more awkward. You two sat silently for a moment before you realized you still had Sayori's guitar around your shoulder.

You pull it off and hand it to her, your fingers touching slightly as you passed it over.

As long as you'd known each other, you sometimes forgot how calloused Sayori's hands were. It was to be expected, playing a string instrument.

Instead of putting it back on, Sayori sets the guitar down and stands up.

"I- I'm gonna get something from the vending machine. Want anything?"

You stand up as well, taking your coin purse out of your bag.

"You never carry around yen," you say lightheartedly. "Drinks are on me."

Sayori lights up, jumping in happiness. "Oh my gosh, you're the best-!"

The two of you walk down the hall towards the vending machine, your coin purse jangling mutedly.

Stopping in front of the machine, you take out some yen from the purse.

You choose first, getting a soda from the top row.

Sayori eyes each of the drinks, considering what to get. She finally decides on a multi-fruit juice, excitedly tearing into it when she gets it out.

You laugh and take a sip of your own drink. Sayori is always hungry - if she were a better cook, maybe she wouldn't be.

You recall the time you two tried to make pancakes when you were younger, failing miserably and making a mess in the process. Your parents had been pretty mad at you, but seeing Sayori giggling and having fun had been worth the punishment you'd been given.

The memory makes your chest squeeze as you glance at Sayori now.

"We should probably head back," you say.

Screwing the cap on, Sayori skips beside you, even more full of energy than before with her sweet drink.

"You'd better not get a sugar rush on the walk home," you tease.

"I don't get sugar rushes," Sayori says.

"Yeah, tell that to you two days ago after cupcakes. You were practically bouncing off the walls."

Sayori pushes you, with no real force behind it.

She smiles at you, but it seems... almost tired? You notice for the first time the bags under her eyes.

Recently, Sayori had been sleeping in later and later... Was it stress?

Maybe Sayori was under more pressure from school than you thought.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house today?" you offer. "I know you've been complaining about your science homework - I could help, if you wanted."

Sayori's smile changes slightly, becoming more genuine. "I'd looove that! You know I'm always looking for a reason to have dinner at your house."

You roll your eyes at Sayori's half-joke. Sometimes you wonder what Sayori has for dinner when you aren't around. 

It's part of the reason why you invite her over so often - if you're not looking after her, you don't doubt she'd just have microwaved ramen every night. Her bad cooking combined with her laziness can't be good.

You arrive back at the music room, taking your seats once again.

Natsuki eyes your soda for a moment, but says nothing about it, resuming her practice.

After considering, you hand the drink over.

Instead of taking it, like you thought she would, she pouts.

"What do I look like, a charity case?"

You shrug. "I wasn't gonna drink the rest anyways..." That's a lie, but you figure maybe Natsuki just feels guilty about taking your barely-drank soda. Then again, you barely know her.

"W-well... I'll take it- but only so you don't waste it!"

She snatches the soda from you and begins drinking it, downing half the bottle in one go.

Wow. No wonder she was eyeing your drink.

Sayori taps you on the shoulder, reminding you that you still need to practice.

You do another couple of run throughs of the song, and a while of Sayori trying time and time again to fix the part she keeps messing up.

You blush lightly, remembering how her hands had felt against yours, her face so close to you.

Is this wrong? You'd felt like this with Monika yesterday, and now you were feeling things for your best friend.

Your thoughts are interrupted by everyone beginning to pack up, and you realize it's time to leave.

You don't have much to pack up, putting away the sheet music you'd been given in a folder you had put in your bag for this.

"Aika!" Monika walks up to you, all smiles. "I saw you practicing with Sayori today. You look like you're getting better!"

You rub the back of your neck, wondering if Monika was wanting the two of you to spend time together.

"Y-yeah, she, uh, forgot her sheet music."

"I think it's wonderful! You should consider practicing with the other girls, too. Having both auditory an visual aids could help you in the learning process."

Well... That does make sense.

"Consider it considered."

Monika lets out a small giggle, and you feel butterflies in your stomach.

"See you tomorrow!" she says, touching you briefly on the arm before leaving.

Sayori joins you soon after that, and you head back to your house together to do homework.

You really enjoyed hanging out with Sayori today, but you also liked helping Monika...

You try to decide [who you should practice with tomorrow.](http://www.strawpoll.me/14870344)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, vote in the poll above to see who's up next! We've got two girls dated and two girls left.  
> Should I write Sayori and Aika's hang out? I didn't put it in, just in case people weren't interested. Let me know what you think!


	4. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've invited Sayori to hang out with you so you can help her with school. It doesn't go quite where you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that hang out from the last chapter! It's short, but I figured it was best to keep it that way.

You and Sayori quickly make it to your house, taking off your shoes once you get inside.

Sayori already knows her way around your house by heart, easily going up to your room and dropping her bag beside your desk.

She then plops down on your bed, spreading herself diagonally over it.

You roll your eyes, setting your bag down as well.

"You want something to eat?" You ask, although you already know she'll say yes.

"Yeah!!" Sayori sits up. "Do you still have the soda candies?"

You shake your head - Sayori had gone through almost the whole bag last time she came over.

"We do have doughnuts though. How about that and some milk tea?"

Sayori nods excitedly, following you into the kitchen.

You pull out the mini doughnuts and two bottles of milk tea, handing one to her.

Digging in a little too enthusiastically, Sayori ends up with sugar around her mouth and bean paste on her chin.

With a smile, you grab a napkin and wipe the mess away. Sayori gives you a pouty face.

"I was saving that for later," she jokes, unable to keep a smile from forming.

You close the doughnut package, then the two of you head back to your room.

"So, what are you having trouble with?" you ask, pulling out your desk chair.

Sayori takes her place on the bed once again, crossing her legs as she pulls out some work from her bag.

"I just don't really get how you're supposed to convert this stuff." She shows you her chemistry assignment. "My teacher explained it, but the equation is really complicated."

You look over the paper. The two of you are in the same chemistry class, but not during the same period.

"It's kinda hard to get used to, but..."

You begin explaining the problem to her, going over the steps one by one.

At some point, she leans her head on your shoulder, causing you to pause for a moment before continuing.

These feelings you're developing for her are confusing, making your heart beat faster for seemingly no reason.

Pushing these feelings down, you finish explaining the problem, then look over at Sayori.

She's fast asleep, breathing softly into your shoulder.

You can't quite bring yourself to wake her up. Now more than ever, you notice how adorable she is when she's sleeping.

Heat rising to your cheeks, you turn away from her.

Best not to let your thoughts get out of hand, even if Sayori isn't awake to see your flustered state.

Deep down, you know you have the beginnings of a crush. You wouldn't quite say the same about Monika, since you had only just met her, but Sayori...

Sayori had been your friend for as long as you can remember. The two of you have been practically inseparable since the day you met.

Your arm falls asleep, and you move it around, trying not to wake your friend.

She blinks awake anyways, letting out a sleepy yawn.

"...Huh? A-ah, sorry, did I fall asleep?"

"Not for very long. I didn't really mind."

Sayori smiles sheepishly. "I didn't mean to! It's just, your voice is so soothing, and I was already tired..."

"Do you need me to explain the problem again?"

"No, I got it now, thanks! You're the best." Sayori bumps you lightly with her shoulder, beaming at you.

She seems a lot better now than before, but you can't get the image of what Sayori had looked like earlier - bags under her eyes, a forced, tired smile. It had seemed so unlike her.

"Sayori..."

"Yeah?"

"I... you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sayori furrows her brow. "Uh, y-yeah- Aika, is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not. I just... wanted to make sure, I guess. You're really important to me."

Sayori turns away, folding her hands together. "D-don't say things like that!"

You wrap your arm around her, startling her slightly.

"I'll always look out for you, Sayori, no matter what."

She gives you a small smile. "Okay. I believe you."

Then you ruffle her hair, making her squeak.

"H-hey!"

The hair ruffling devolves into faux-wrestling, both of you out of breath by the time you concede.

"Geez, you've gotten stronger," you say through breaths.

Sayori rolls her eyes, sitting up. "Or maybe you've just gotten weaker. Smooching all the girls at the club make you soft?"

You blush vibrantly at that - she hit a little to close to home about your feelings.

"N-no way!"

You grab for Sayori, but she stands up before you can get her. Grabbing her foot instead, you feel like you've finally got her.

Sayori tries to lift her leg, failing miserably.

"Agh, how much do you weigh?"

You pretend to gasp indignantly. "You don't just ask a lady how much she weighs!"

"Oh, I'm sorry m'lady."

This time, Sayori tries to pry your fingers off of her ankle.

After a few seconds without success, she straightens out and throws her arms in the air.

"Fine, you win this round, but I'll get you next time!"

You two burst out laughing, your heart still beating quickly inside your chest.

Once Sayori has composed herself, she gets out her phone and asks, "I'm staying for dinner, right?"

"Yeah, duh," you respond. "Tell your mom I said hi."

Sayori texts for a minute, then pockets the phone. "Mom said it's fine, as usual." She pauses, obviously thinking. "I spend so much time over here, if you were a boy, she'd probably think we were dating."

Your heart jumps into your throat. You tell yourself it's because of the wrestling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poll this time! Just wholesome fun. I think Natsuki's pretty much won the poll, so she'll be next!  
> I think this fic will be eight or nine chapters? It kinda depends on the exact direction I'm gonna take (because nothing's really set in stone.) I've got some ideas for stuff coming up though, don't worry! :)


	5. I-I'm not cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You practice with Natsuki during the club, and make... some progress? You're not really sure about anything when it comes to this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki won the poll! This chapter is a little angsty, sorry. It's to be expected. I had to force Natsuki to spend some time with Aika _somehow._  
>  And hey, this is a music fic right? Here'a your song reccomendation of the day: [Bittersweet Genesis For Him AND Her by Kishi Bashi.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ynx_tvMX4lM)

"Aika!"

Monika catches you in the hall as you're heading to the music room for Club.

"I'll walk with you," she says, smiling brightly.

You smile back and begin walking beside her.

"So, have you thought about who you'll practice with today?" Monika asks.

"Uh, yeah," you say. "I was thinking Natsuki."

Monika raises her eyebrows at you, clearly not expecting that. 

"Well, I have some advice for you: if you want to get on her good side, get her some food."

You chuckle. "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind."

Monika opens the door for you when you reach the clubroom. "You're gonna need it."

You step through, pulling out a chair and waiting. The other club members arrive quickly after.

When Natsuki sits down, you move your chair beside hers.

"H-hey, what's the big idea?" she asks.

"Monika suggested I practice with each of the club members."

Natsuki looks over at Monika, who has already begun to play piano.

"Fine, whatever. I'm not gonna like it though."

She turns away from you slightly, opening up her instument's case and pulling it out.

It only takes her only about a minute of playing on her flute before she tells you she's ready to practice the song.

You lift up your arms, pencils in hand, just as yesterday.

Natsuki begins to play, reading the sheet music at lightening speed. You have no idea how musicians manage to do that.

The two of you take a small break after ten minutes of playing.

Thinking back to what Monika said, you pull out a nut bar from your bag.

"Hungry?"

Natsuki frowns, opening her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a rumbling in her stomach.

Embarrassed, she snatches the bar out of your hands and tears into it.

"You seem so hungry all the time for a baker."

Natsuki glares at you, so you don't push the issue.

"D-don't think this'll become a regular thing!" she says, picking her flute back up.

You feel like you haven't made any progress when it comes to being Natsuki's friend. She's just so... closed off.

"I won't," you respond, bumping her shoulder with yours.

Instead of the snarky comment you thought you'd get, she winces away, cradling her arm. The flute has dropped into her lap.

"I-I... I have to go to the bathroom!" she says hurriedly.

Natsuki puts her flute in her chair as she stands, rushing out of the room.

You're left dumbfounded for a few seconds before you run out after her, heading towards the bathroom.

You hear one of the doors lock just as you enter.

"Natsuki?"

You hear sniffling sounds, like someone is crying and trying to stifle it.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry. Please, let me make it up to you."

There's a beat of silence.

"G-go away," you hear from the last stall.

You walk over to it, stuffing your hands in your pockets nervously. God, you messed up really bad.

"Can you at least tell me what I did? So I don't do it again."

There's a loud sniffle. "N-no, just g-go. You've d-done enough."

Your heart practically breaks in two at this. "I... I'm really sorry."

Replaying the scene, you realize something. "Was it your shoulder? I'm sorry for hitting it, I didn't know it was sore."

There's silence from the other side. Is Natsuki giving you the silent treatment?

"If you really want me to go, then... okay," you give in, feeling awful.

As you begin to leave, however, you hear her say, "Y-you... you can stay."

It stops you in your tracks - this is your chance to make it up to her.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"N-no!" she says hurriedly. "I- I'm fine."

"Okay, okay." You hesitate before continuing. "...Can I come in?"

You hear movement on the other side of the stall, then a small 'click.' Natsuki peers through the door suspiciously, her eyes red from crying.

"Promise you won't tell?"

You're not quite sure why that's part of the agreement, but you say yes anyways.

You're let the rest of the way in, pushing the door open just as Natsuki sits down on the toilet seat lid.

Awkwardly, you close the stall door behind you.

"I really am sorry," you say. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Natsuki crosses her arms, being careful with the one she'd been cradling. "I-I'm- I'll be fine. I know you didn't mean it."

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt," you say.

She shrugs, glancing at her shoulder. "Not your fault it hurts. L-look, I accept your apology, so just stop saying 'sorry.' You'll start to sound like a broken record."

You chuckle lightly. "Alright, I'll stop."

Part of you wants to ask why it hurt her so much, but you hold back. You've done enough to upset her already.

Natsuki rubs at her eyes with one hand, sighing quietly.

"Y-you can go back, if you want. I don't know if I can show my face to the other members like this."

With a shake of your head, you move closer. "I'm not gonna just leave you here like this. If you're not going back inside, neither am I."

You can tell Natsuki is fighting back a smile, and it almost makes you jump with joy. Maybe you hadn't ruined everything after all!

"W-well, I won't stop you from being stupid, if you wanna."

"Thanks. _That_ makes me feel better," you tease.

"I-I'm not doing it for you or anything!" she shoots back.

"Then who are you doing it for?"

A blush spreads over her cheeks as she struggles to find an answer.

"Okay, I might be doing it for you, b-but that doesn't mean I like you or anything!"

"Whatever you say."

Natsuki pouts, turning away from you.

"Y'know, you're pretty cute when you pout," you say.

Her blush gets darker, and she whips her head towards you. "H-hey, I'm not cute!"

"Objectively, you're pretty adorable."

"D-don't say that kind of stuff! I'll start to think you like me or something..."

You smile genuinely at her. "Why would that be bad?"

"What are you implying?!"

"I'm just saying... I'd really like to get to know you better, if you'd let me. After all, we're gonna be spending a lot of time together."

"...It's not like I want to," Natsuki mumbles to herself. Then, with a sigh, she says, "Fine. You can ask one question about me, but I get to ask you one too!"

"Sounds fair." You think of your question, choosing from the many that immediately spring to your mind.

"Why are you so hungry all the time? You're pretty skinny, so it can't be a diet, right?"

Natsuki's mouth hangs open for several seconds as she tries to say something. She looks... nervous?

"I-I just... I have... a fast metabolism! Yeah, it means I have to eat a lot more than everyone else."

You're not sure you believe that answer, but you let it slide. Obviously Natsuki doesn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, now ask me one."

After a moment, Natsuki asks, "if you don't play an instrument, why'd you join?"

That's... really not something you'd like to admit in front of her. Instead, you say, "I know Sayori would never leave me alone if I didn't join."

Natsuki looks like she doesn't quite believe you either, but she doesn't say anything.

She stands up, brushing off her skirt. "I think we should probably get back, or they'll start to worry. Do I look okay?"

Her eyes are a little red around the edges, but Natsuki looks fine besides that.

"Yeah, you look fantastic."

Natsuki hurries out of the stall, clearly embarrassed by your compliment.

"Are you feeling better?" you ask, following her out.

"...do you even care?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Natsuki crosses her arms, still being gentle with one of them.

"People usually just pretend to care. Or they laugh. You haven't done the latter so far, but that doesn't mean you care at all."

You come to a stop, Natsuki realizing a few seconds after and stopping as well.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't have Sayori... I know I'd be in the exact same position. So..." You hold your hand out to her. "Truce? You don't be mad at me, I won't patronize you."

Natsuki hesitates for a second before taking your hand. "I'll be mad at you if you deserve it."

You chuckle, shaking her hand. "Fair enough."

She takes her hand back quickly. "Don't think this makes us friends, though."

"Okay. I'm usually only friends with people who don't mind my interest in manga anyway."

Normally, you'd never let that sort of thing slip, but you hope Natsuki sees it as a sign of you trusting her.

Her eyes light up, which is unexpected, to say the least.

"Y-you... read manga?"

"I mean, yeah. I know you're probably gonna say it's childish, but-"

"I have a whole manga collection!" Natsuki admits. "I actually keep it in the music room closet since... well, that's not important."

You raise your eyebrows. A collection?

"I'll let you borrow one, if you want. B-but only because I'm so nice!"

"Oh, yeah! That'd be great, thanks. What kind of manga have you collected?"

"Ah, mostly slice of life stuff," Natsuki says.

You realize the two of you have been standing in the hall for quite some time, so you resume walking to the music room.

"My favorite is Parfait Girls."

"I've... never heard of that one."

"I'll lend it to you!"

You reach the music room in no time, opening the door for Natsuki.

She goes inside and picks up her flute, sitting down. The two of you don't have much time left to practice.

"Where were you two?" Sayori asks, walking up beside you. "It felt like you were gone foreeeever!"

"Ah, it was just a misunderstanding," you assure her, smiling. "Natsuki got mad at me for being dumb."

"She deserved it!" Natsuki insists.

Sayori giggles behind her hand. "Sounds like Natsuki. Well, good luck with practice!"

She goes back to her own chair, leaving the two alone.

"Thanks for not telling," Natsuki says, getting ready to practice.

"A promise is a promise."

It feels like no time at all until club period is over, releasing you from school.

As always, Sayori walks home with you, happily chatting about this or that.

You have one day until the weekend. So, [who will you practice with on the last day?](http://www.strawpoll.me/14936396)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know how this works: vote in the poll above for the last weekday date! We got three down, guys!! Now it's only Yuri that has yet to be dated.


	6. Plucking Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yuri practice together on the last class before the weekend, although she acts a little... odd. Monika gives you a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri won! Which means she’s the last date for the week. Very excited to move on! I haven’t really planned out the weekend at all, so it’ll be just as much a surprise to me as to all of you!

When you arrive at the music room this time, Monika lets you know that she wants to talk to everyone before practice.

You wait around with her and Yuri for the other two girls to come.

While you wait, you figure it’s as good a time as any to talk to Yuri.

“Uh, so... I was wondering if you’d like to practice with me?” you ask.

Yuri seems a little surprised, but she smiles at you gently. “I’d lo- l-like to do that, y-yes.”

Monika calls for your attention as the last girl enters.

“Okay, everyone! The festival is coming up fast,” she begins. “We’ll do independent practice for a little while, then I want to talk about festival preparations. For the last ten minutes, we’ll run through the song all together.”

You furrow your brow - Monika had mentioned practicing the song together on one of your first days in the band, but you thought she’d forgotten about it.

Monika glances at your confused face and realizes something.

“I completely forgot to add you to the group chat! Could you give me your number?”

You recite your phone number to her, and she types it in, then adds you to a group called ‘Doki Doki.’

“Sorry about that! You can all practice now.”

Everyone disperses to their usual areas, Yuri sitting down farther away from everyone.

You pull up a chair beside you, ready to practice with her.

“I- I’ll let you know...” Yuri says. “Playing, for me, can... get a little intense. I may need to take a couple of breaks.”

With a smile, you easily agree. “It seems like the others take breaks as well, so it’s not too unusual,” you tell her.

She looks down, pulling her violin and bow out of its case, quickly bringing it into position.

After tinkering with it for a while, then playing a little, she flips to her music and you both begin to practice.

Yuri’s playing is completely different from the other girls’ - you’re not sure exactly how, but something about it gives you pause.

You can feel your heart swell in your chest with the music, Yuri’s face one of pure concentration.

If you got up and left right now, you doubt she’d even notice, her focus one hundred percent on playing.

She looks elegant and beautiful like this, deeply entranced in her music.

When the song finishes, you give her a quiet applause, and she blushes shyly.

“N-no, it wasn’t really all that great,” she says.

 _“I_ thought it was really good,” you compliment. “Which... probably doesn’t mean much, coming from me, but...”

“It’s... nice of you to say. Thank you.”

You give her a bright smile. “It’s the truth.”

Yuri looks away, grabbing a piece of her hair in her fingers. “A-Aika, don’t say such things...”

You giggle a little at her clear embarrassment. “You’re pretty cute, you know.”

Yuri tenses and covers her mouth with one hand, her blush only brightening.

“Y-you’re quite beautiful as well,” Yuri says when she finds her voice.

Now it’s your turn to blush. You rub the back of your neck sheepishly.

“Th-that’s... not really true. At least, I’m not as amazing as you. You have such long, silky hair, and your eyes are really nice, and you’re so talented...” You realize you’re not really talking about how she looks anymore, and quickly shut up.

Yuri smiles sweetly at you. “I- I didn’t realize you thought all of that. Though, really, I’m not very good at violin. I think I’m much better at poetry and writing than anything else.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that a couple days ago,” you remember. “Maybe you could show me something eventually. I’d love to see what kind of poetry you write.”

“I’ve been writing for quite a while,” Yuri says. “I’d like to think I’ve become fairly experienced by now, but some of my poems are a bit... outside of most people’s demographic.”

It’s clear that Yuri enjoys talking about this - her stutter is gone, as is her more nervous stance.

“There’s a first for everything, right?” you say supportively.

“I suppose so,” she agrees. “But that can wait until later. Maybe... we could read something together first?”

Your heart beats faster in your chest. Reading outside of school with such a mysterious, shy girl isn’t normally something you would do, but neither is most of the stuff you’ve done this week.

“I think I’d enjoy that.”

“W-we can talk about it later.”

The two of you run through the song once more before Yuri says she needs a break.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” she promises, standing up.

You pull out your phone as you wait, playing some cat game Sayori had asked you to try.

When five minutes have passed, you wonder at where she is - a bathroom break can’t take that long, right?

Though, you suppose she didn’t actually say she was going to the bathroom; but what else could she be doing?

Just as you begin to wonder if you should look for her, she comes back in, her hands positioned behind her back in what you take to be her usual position. 

She sits down, picking up her violin. As she does so, you notice her drop something in her bag, though you can’t identify what.

It’s probably best not to ask, you decide. It would be a pretty big breach of privacy to ask what she does in the bathroom.

Your face burns as you think about what could have happened - why did your mind come up with such a lewd thing? Yuri doesn’t deserve the treatment your imagination is giving her.

“A-are you alright?” Yuri asks.

“I-I’m fine!” you say. “Let’s just get on with it.”

Yuri positions the violin under her chin, looking to you as she does. “Ready?”

“Ready,” you say, lifting up your arms once again.

The full song is starting to become a little clearer in your mind, now that you’ve heard most of the parts.

Classical bands are usually much bigger - you wonder a little if having such a small group makes things harder.

Just before your fourth play-through ends, Monika calls you all to the center of the room.

“Okay, everyone!” She says, one hand on her hip. “The festival is on Monday, which means we need to be prepared.”

Monika is exuding confidence with her words. You feel your traitorous heart flutter.

“I’ll be preparing some pamphlets for our concert. Natsuki, I was wondering if you could make cupcakes for the event?”

“They’ll be the fucking _bomb,”_ Natsuki agrees.

“Watch your language,” says Yuri disapprovingly.

Natsuki rolls her eyes, mumbling something you can’t quite catch.

“As for you, Yuri,” Monika continues. “I was thinking you could provide some atmospheric enhancements for the performance.”

Yuri agrees to this as well.

“Guess that just leaves us,” you tell Sayori.

“The truly useless ones,” she half-jokes back.

Monika scrambles for jobs to give you two. “W-well... I’m sure Natsuki and Yuri could use some help! So, one of you can help Natsuki, and the other Yuri!”

Sayori thinks for a moment, then turns to you. “I’m fine with helping either of them, so you can choose.”

You pull on the collar of your uniform. Both Natsuki and Yuri’s tasks are pretty laborious, and you like both of them pretty equally...

Well, [who will you choose to help during the weekend?](http://www.strawpoll.me/14955098)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, the big decision! Vote in the poll to decide~ Can’t wait until the weekend dates!


	7. Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sayori help Yuri prepare for the festival. Your hang out is more awkward than you thought it’d be, and it leaves more questions than it answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The both option won! Yuri’s was higher when I started writing, however, so I figured she should go first.  
> Here’s another music suggestion: [Cannibal Queen by Miniature Tigers](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WrUrv7CBbN4)

You wait anxiously by the door, playing on your phone and pretending like you aren’t jumping at every sound.

Sayori and Yuri are to come over today so that you can make decorations for the festival.

The other girls had been surprised when you told them you would help both Yuri and Natsuki, but to you it just made sense. After all, three people could get something done faster than two or one, right?

You’d told Sayori that she didn’t have to help both times, but she’d insisted anyways.

The doorbell rings, and you scramble to answer the door.

As you open it, you reveal Yuri carrying a bag of art supplies.

“Come in,” you say, stepping aside.

The two of you walk further into the house, Yuri sliding off her shoes as she does so.

You lead her upstairs to your room, telling her to leave the bag anywhere.

She props it against the side of your bed, looking around a little. You suddenly feel even more nervous, even though you’d cleaned your room before she came over.

“Sayori should join us soon” you tell her. “So, uh, feel free to sit down. We could get started?”

Yuri shakes her head, sitting cross-legged on the ground. “It will take me a few minutes to set everything up anyways.”

You hear a knock on your bedroom door and say, “come in!”

Sayori walks in, closing the door behind her. “Sorry I’m a little late!”

“You’re not really,” you assure her. “Yuri just got here too.”

You both sit down on the floor with Yuri, watching as the tall girl takes out her art supplies.

“So, uh, what are we going to do?” Sayori asks.

“I have a couple of ideas,” Yuri says, taking out the last of the supplies. “First, I was thinking about making a banner with a gradient, fading from sunset to night.”

Sayori’s eyes light up. “Ohhh, that sounds so pretty!”

Yuri smiles, then continues, “I have another idea... we could put music staffs on pieces of paper and hang them from the doorway.”

You look down at the supplies, and notice something unlike the others.

“What’s with all the candles and oils?”

“Oh, yes.” Yuri picks one up with a jasmine flower on the label. “Aromatherapy would greatly enhance the experience, I believe.”

It all sounds good to you, although you know very little about aromatherapy.

“Well, let’s get started,” you say.

Yuri gives you both jobs to do - Sayori has the better drawing skills, so she works on the staff papers.

That leaves you and Yuri to work on the banner. You start at the sunset end, and Yuri works at the night end, planning for you both to meet in the middle.

“So, you said you like poetry?” you say. “I don’t know much about it, but Sayori’s kinda interested.”

“Oh, I... I hadn’t realized,” Yuri says, looking over at said girl.

“Ehehe...” Sayori looks hesitant. “It’s more of a personal thing. I don’t think I would share most of it.”

“I can understand that,” Yuri agrees. “Though I hope to one day be a published poet.”

“What do you write about?” you ask.

“I- uh... many different things, I suppose. I like poetry that’s meaning is flexible, but deep.”

You nod - she seems to know a lot about this.

“I tend to write more free-form types of poems on whatever happens to be of interest to me at the time of writing.”

“Very... sophisticated stuff,” you say, floundering for something. “I’ve really only written poetry for class.”

“And did you enjoy it?”

“It was pretty alright. I doubt I could become famous like you, though.”

Yuri giggles, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Don’t get ahead of yourself - I said I hope to be published.”

“I doubt you couldn’t do something you put your mind to.”

Smiling, Yuri says, “We’ve talked enough about me. What are you interested in?”

“Boyish things,” Sayori comments, and you stick your tongue out at her.

“I believe we shouldn’t apply arbitrary genders to interests and hobbies,” Yuri says.

“Oh,” you say. “Very forward thinking.”

“So, what is it you like?”

“Video games and manga, mostly.”

Yuri nods, adding little stars to the night side. “And what kinds of video games do you play?”

“Uh...” you think about all the video games in your home. “There’s not really a specific type of game I like. I’ll play almost anything, if it looks interesting.”

“It’s good to be open minded!” Sayori says.

You poke her in the shoulder with a smile. “I guess so, yeah.”

Yuri laughs, putting one hand over her mouth.

“What’s funny?” you ask.

“Nothing,” Yuri claims, stifling her laughter. “It’s just... you two act almost like siblings.”

You glance over at Sayori, who shrugs.

“We’ve known each other for forever,” she says. “So that’s understandable.”

Yuri smiles fondly, turning back to her painting.

As she works, her long strands of hair falling in her face. She keeps tucking them behind her ears, but they continue to fall in her face.

“One sec,” you say, standing up.

You look through your room for a minute before finding a hair tie. As you sit down, you hand it to her.

“Here you go.”

Sweeping her hair back all into one hand, Yuri twists the hair tie around it a couple of times, pulling her hair to tighten it.

“Thank you,” she says, picking the paintbrush back up.

“Ah, it’s no problem,” you respond.

Yuri looks different with her hair up - rather adorable, if you’re being honest with yourself.

You quickly look away from her, only to notice Sayori staring at you with an odd expression on her face. She blushes, putting her head down and continuing her own work.

The three of you continue in silence for a few minutes, the air a little awkward.

“You guys mind if I put on some music?” you finally ask.

Neither of your friends argues, and you put your playlist on shuffle, making sure that the volume is appropriate.

Sayori bobs her head as she draws, short hair bouncing along with her.

Yuri is more reserved, but she does small rhythmic movements as well - tapping her fingers, swinging her ponytail slightly, etcetera.

You can feel the music taking you over as well, helping you get more into the swing of painting.

The two of you make good progress, completing the banner by the end of the hour.

“Now it has to dry,” Yuri informs you.

Sayori stretches her limbs out, looking as stiff as you feel.

With a smile, you get up and say, “alright, break time! Who wants snacks?”

“Me me me!” Sayori says, standing up as well. 

You hold your hand out to Yuri, but she shakes her head.

“You two go down without me - I’ll be down before you know it.”

Sayori is already leaving the room, and you follow her out, leaving the door open behind you.

By the time you get downstairs, your friend is raiding the fridge, grabbing whatever looks sweet.

You join her in choosing snacks, figuring it’s fine to treat yourself to some sweets after all that hard work.

After a couple of minutes, Yuri joins you, taking one of the cookies from the box.

“Everything okay?” you ask.

Yuri nods, seeming more relaxed. “Yes, everything is quite alright, thank you.”

She eats the cookie daintily, as you’d expect her to do. Yuri doesn’t get a single crumb on her sweater.

You look over at Sayori, who’s deep in thought. You bump her lightly with your shoulder.

She startles, her eyes focusing on you. “E-eh! Aika, you can’t just sneak up on me like that!”

“Uh, I’ve been right here the whole time.”

“I just meant, y’know, warn me first.”

You rub the back of your neck. “Sorry, Sayori. You did look pretty deep in thought.” You pause. “What were you thinking about?”

“I-it was nothing, don’t worry.”

Sayori’s been acting weird today, but you don’t comment on it.

Once you’ve all finished your snacks, you head upstairs to finish your work.

Sayori is almost done with all the little music staffs, so she continues to draw them.

Yuri inspects the poster, then turns to you.

“We still have a while to wait before the paint will dry... I was thinking we could discuss the aromatherapy portion of the atmosphere.”

You were worried she might bring that up again.

What is it with her and mentioning things you know nothing about?

“Uh, yeah, I... I don’t really know much about aromatherapy.”

“That’s alright,” Yuri says, grabbing a couple items she’s set out. “It’s fairly simple. This is a diffuser for essential oils.” She holds up a wooden object. “Depending on what oils you use, the mood of the room will be different.”

“Ah, yeah, I think I understand,” you say.

With a nod, Yuri pushes a switch on the diffuser, letting a thin vapor escape the device.

“This is a Jasmine essential oil. I’m choosing it for the event because it provides more than relaxation - it enhances your emotions.”

You take a long sniff of the air. The air. It has a sweet and flowery scent.

“Well, it smells good. You clearly know more about this than me, so I’ll trust your opinion.”

Sayori finishes not long after, and Yuri pulls out a ribbon from her bag, as well as a pocket knife. As she cuts the ribbon with it like it’s nothing, you notice that it’s more ornate than what you’d expect.

“Wow, Yuri,” you say. “That’s pretty fancy.”

Yuri blushes, looking down at the knife. “Y-you think so?”

“Yeah, it’s so pretty!” Sayori agrees.

“Was it a gift or something?” you ask.

Yuri nervously reaches to grab a strand of her hair, only to realize that it’s in a ponytail.

“W-Well...” She hesitates.

“C’mon, Yuri, you can trust us,” Sayori assures her.

“The thing is,” Yuri continues, obviously nervous. “I’m... kind of into knives. I collect them.”

You raise your eyebrow. “That’s actually pretty cool. Are they all as pretty as this one?”

Yuri seems surprised at your reaction, but pleased. “Y-yes, each of them is unique.”

Sayori has moved closer, studying the blade.

“Can I hold it?” she asks excitedly.

“Of course.”

Carefully, Sayori takes the offered handle, inspecting it closer. She touches her finger to the point, reeling back quickly as it makes contact.

“O-ow!”

Yuri hurriedly checks over the wound, then relaxes. “It was a clean, shallow cut, so you could be fine.”

Sayori frowns as blood pools on her finger tip.

“I’ll get a bandaid for you,” you say, standing and heading for the bathroom.

You retrieve the first aid kit from inside one of the cabinets, grabbing a small bandaid from inside.

For a moment, you consider getting something to clean the wound, but you figure it’s probably a clean knife, knowing Yuri.

As you walk back in, you notice that Sayori and Yuri’s faces are bright red, and they’ve scooted away from each other a bit.

“Uh... I got the bandaid,” you say, handing it to Sayori.

She takes the bandaid and puts it on, but you notice that the blood flow seems to have slowed - and the wound itself is oddly clean.

You try not to think too hard about it, instead sitting back down.

“I-Is it alright if I leave this here to dry overnight?” Yuri asks, having found her voice. “I can write something on it when we get to school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’d be fine,” you tell her.

“Then I’m afraid I have to go.”

Yuri begins packing up her stuff, and you feel your mood drop a little. You thought you might have more time.

“Well, uh, we’ll see you at the festival then,” you say.

Yuri nods, finishing her packing quickly. She glances at Sayori, her blush returning.

“Bye,” you say.

“G-goodbye to you both,” says Yuri, leaving the room.

There’s a pause as you listen to her walk down the hall, waiting until her footsteps are far away to turn to Sayori.

“What the hell happened?”

Sayori covers her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

You roll your eyes - could it have really been that bad?

“Just tell meeee.”

“...Mistakes were made,” Sayori says, clearly not planning on elaborating.

You sigh, picking up the poster and putting it in a safer spot.

“Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll just ask Yuri later.”

“She won’t tell you either!” Sayori says. Then, quieter, “I hope...”

You sit down on your bed. “Are you gonna stay over, or what?”

Sayori shakes her head. “N-no, I... I’m gonna go home. I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

“See ya.”

As she leaves, you’re left with your own troublesome thoughts about your fellow club members, as well as some new questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No polls this time! Next will be Natsuki’s hang out.  
> You may have noticed I put a chapter amount up. I plan on this fic having ten chapters total, so three more left: one for Natsuki’s hang out, two for the festival.  
> These chapters have been really free form - not much planning, just writing from the heart. I’ve had the festival planned out for almost the whole story, though, and I’m excited that we’re almost there!!!


	8. Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki arrives to bake cupcakes for the festival, but Sayori says seems under the weather. When you go to check on her, you find something you didn’t expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s Natsuki’s halter done. Sorry it took so long, but as you can see, it’s about double the length of my usual chapter length. I hope you enjoy!  
> TW for depression

There’s a faint knock on the door - a light sound you wouldn’t even hear if you weren’t already waiting in the entryway.

Behind the door is Natsuki, struggling with a heavy bag over her shoulders.

You quickly reach for the bag, finding it to be incredibly heavy as you slip it from her shoulder.

“Thanks,” Natsuki says, her voice full of relief. “That bag was killing me.”

You struggle even to speak with the amount of strength you have to use even to hold this bag. “You’re... welcome...” 

You bring the bag into the kitchen, putting it down beside the counter. You can’t imagine how such a small girl had managed to carry it all the way here.

Natsuki joins you in a moment, reaching into the bag and pulling out her equipment.

You try to help her pull out the heaviest stuff, but she takes care of the rest of it.

Once you’ve both gotten all of that out, you check the time.

It’s seven minutes past when you told Sayori to come over.

“Something up?” Natsuki asks.

“I’m... not sure. Sayori’s late.”

“Maybe she just forgot? Or slept in?”

Both of those were pretty likely.

You nod, pulling out your phone And sending a text to Sayori to remind her to come over.

Sayori: uh

Sayori: not sure I’ll be able to make it over

You: What’s wrong?

Sayori: sorry

Sayori: just not feeling well

You frown, glancing over at Natsuki for a moment before putting your phone away.

“I’ve gotta check on Sayori real quick. I’ll be ten minutes tops.”

“Is Sayori okay?” she asks.

“She says she isn’t feeling well, so I’m just gonna check on her and make sure she’s alright, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, I’ll start measuring the ingredients. Tell Sayori I said hey.”

You leave your house quickly and make your way to Sayori’s, letting yourself inside.

It’s quiet downstairs, which is odd - you expected to find Sayori trying to make some food. She always needs comfort food when she’s sick.

Sayori loves to spend her time watching Netflix in the living room when she’s not feeling well, but she’s not there, either.

The stairs creak lightly as you make your way upstairs, gently knocking on her door. 

There’s no response.

You gently open the door.

“Sayori?”

Instead of curled up on her bed, Sayori is sitting on the ground, wiping at her eyes as you enter.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

She doesn’t answer, worrying you even more.

You sit down beside her, carefully putting one arm around her.

This seems to startle Sayori out of her daze a little, and she looks over at you with reddened eyes.

_Has she been crying?_

There’s a brief moment of quiet as you both think of what to say.

“W-why did you come, Aika?”

You furrow your brow. That’s a weird question for her to ask.

“You said you didn’t feel well. I wanted to check on you.”

Sayori shakes her head, shutting her eyes tightly.

“You- you weren’t supposed to come. You should be hanging out with Natsuki right now, baking, having fun...”

“It wouldn’t be fun without you there, Sayori.”

“D-don’t lie to me. I k-know I’m just a nuisance. You had such a good time with Yuri yesterday, and... and I just ruined it at the end.”

“You didn’t ruin it. Accidents happen. If you weren’t there, I probably would have done the same thing.”

“And then you and Yuri would have had an intimate moment, instead of...”

Sayori trails off. Though you still want to know what happened between them, you know now is not the time to ask.

“It was worth it to have you there. I enjoy spending time with you. You’re my best friend.”

Sayori hugs her arms around her body, turning away from you slightly.

“But do you want it to be that way?”

Okay, if you weren’t before, now you’re _definitely_ confused.

“Do I want you to be my friend? Of course I do...” Your heart pangs as you think about this. Have you not been showing her how much you care? “What’s gotten you upset? Is it something I did?”

Sayori shakes her head.

“Then what’s wrong?” you ask. “What can I do to help?”

“Th-there’s nothing you can do.”

She looks hesitant, as if she’s holding something back.

“Please. Just, just tell me what’s wrong. Even if I can’t help.”

“I...” Sayori’s resolve crumbles, and a tear slips from her eye. “I’ve had depression my whole life.”

You feel as if the world has stopped in the wake of this statement. She was right - there’s nothing you can do, nothing you can say to make her problems go away, not when it’s something like this.

But you’re damn well gonna try.

“Sayori,” you say, putting your hands on her shoulders. “Come bake with us. I understand if you don’t want to talk, but at least do something. And afterwards, we can hang out and do stupid shit, just the two of us.”

She looks surprised, and you wish she’d have told you this sooner.

“Please. I really want you to come.”

“A-are you sure? I... I don’t want to be a burden-“

“You’re not a burden, Sayori. You never have been, and you never will be.”

With that, you stand, holding out your hand to help her up.

She hesitates for a moment before putting her hand in yours.

The two of you walk a little slower back to your house, and you hope Natsuki won’t be too mad about the amount of time you’ve taken.

When you enter the kitchen, Natsuki is playing on her phone, though you don’t know how long she’s been waiting like that.

Natsuki looks up, clearly about to say something, but stops as she sees Sayori.

“What happened? Aika, did you say something bad?”

You sputter momentarily.

“No! Sayori just... isn’t feeling well. She’s gonna be baking cupcakes with us, though try not to give her any tasks that are too strenuous.”

The baker still looks worried, but she nods.

“Y-Yeah! Of course... well, we should get started.”

All the dry ingredients have already been measured out in little cups, along with a melted stick of butter.

Natsuki picks up a few of the ingredients and puts them next to a bowl.

“Alright, Sayori, you can mix these together in this bowl.”

Sayori nods silently.

It’s unsettling to see her so withdrawn and upset, but it’s infinitely better than just leaving her alone to stew in her own... depression. You’re still reeling from that fact.

Next, Natsuki picks up a whisk and hands it to you.

“I’m gonna crack some eggs into this bowl, and your gonna beat them together with a few other ingredients.”

“I’ll do my best,” you promise, standing ready by her side.

She retrieved the egg carton and sets it on the counter, cracking a few eggs into it with obvious skill. You start to whisk them as she dumps in versions other ingredients.

Once Natsuki seems satisfied with your mixing, she tells Sayori to pour in about half of the dry mixture into your own bowl to mix them together.

Some milk is added once this is finished, then you mix in the rest of Sayori’s mixture in.

“Alright, that’s the batter finished,” says Natsuki. “I’ll pour it into the muffin tins. You two should start on the frosting.”

She explains how to make the frosting before leaving you two so she can pour the batter.

It sounds pretty simple - only four ingredients. Should be easy.

Sayori seems a little better than she had before, and you feel your heart leap.

You use an actual mixer this time, putting all the ingredients into the bowl and mixing it on the lowest setting.

There’s silence for a while as you try to get the frosting at the right consistency, Sayori watching you as you work.

“I- I just want to say... I’m really glad you’re here,” you tell her.

The girl beside you looks thoughtful, for a moment.

“Aika, I need you to know... when people care about me, it’s bittersweet. I appreciate all this, but I don’t deserve it. You should be using this energy for more important things...”

“Caring for you doesn’t drain my energy, Sayo. It... it makes me feel good, every time I make you laugh, or help you with something, or even just spend time in your company.”

You pause the mixer, turning fully towards your friend. She’s the one who needs your attention right now.

“But I don’t want you to pretend to be happy. I don’t find joy in forcing you to put on a mask of happiness every day. And if you don’t smile because of that, then that’s okay, because it’ll make the day that you smile genuinely all the more amazing.”

As you stop talking, you look over at Sayori, who has tears streaming down her face... but she’s smiling.

You wrap your arms around her tightly, her face burying into your shoulder.

You notice Natsuki, standing beside the oven, looking incredibly awkward.

“I- I can give you two a moment...”

“No, it’s...” You pull away from Sayori slightly. “Sayo, you want Natsuki to leave?”

She shakes her head.

“You... want Natsuki to join in and make this a group hug?”

After a moment of hesitation, Sayori nods.

You look up at Natsuki, whose cheeks are quickly becoming red.

“You don’t have to, but-“

Natsuki is already making her way over, and you cut off your own sentence.

She wraps her thin arms around Sayori, pushing her cheek against the taller girl’s back.

It takes a few minutes for Sayori to calm down, pulling away and wiping at her eyes.

“T-thanks, Aika. I... I really needed to hear that.”

“We can talk about it later,” you say gently. “Right now, we got some cupcakes to finish. You up for that?”

“Yeah, I’m- I’m good.”

“Well, the cupcakes are already in,” Natsuki says. “How did you guys do on the icing?”

You peer into the bowl. “Just a little more mixing, I think.”

Natsuki joins you in watching the mixer. It’s oddly entrancing.

This time, it’s Natsuki who stops it, lifting up the whisk-device and sticking her finger in it to give it a taste.

“Hmmm... not bad. Good job, you two.”

You have the urge to taste it yourself, when suddenly, you get an idea.

Sticking your own finger into the whisk, you take a glob of icing and boop it onto Natsuki’s nose.

The shorter girl squeals at this, giving you a pout.

You shrug, grabbing another finger-full and putting it on Sayori’s nose this time. As opposed to Natsuki, Sayori looks delighted.

Before you even realize, there’s icing on your nose, too. Natsuki looks a little too smug.

An alarm dings, and Natsuki turns and opens the oven, checking the cupcakes.

She returns with two trays in her oven-mitt-adorned hands.

“After we let them cool,” she says, putting the tray down, “we’ll ice them, then we’re finished.”

“How long do they need to cool?” you ask.

“About ten minutes.”

You frown, thinking about what you could do for ten minutes.

“Oh, have you guys seen KleptoCats?”

Sayori smiles - it’s small and subdued, but it’s progress.

Natsuki looks confused. “Um, no?” 

You spend the cooling time showing Natsuki how KleptoCats works, with a few interjections from Sayori. Natsuki is delighted by the apps’ style, as well as the various adorable kitties featured in the game.

By the time the alarm rings once again, you’d almost completely forgotten about the cupcakes.

“Alright, decoration time!” 

You each get an icing bag and fill it with your handmade frosting.

There are 24 cupcakes, so you each get eight to decorate to your heart’s desire. Natsuki warns you to at least not put on anything stupid or lewd.

Natsuki fills hers with music notes and instruments, while Sayori’s has little suns and guitars.

You think for a minute about what you want yours to be. Finally, you decide on something kind of complicated, but you hope the other girls will appreciate it.

It takes a while to finish, an you’re the last one done, but they look pretty good.

Natsuki pokes you in the side. “What’s up with the portraiture?”

“I thought it would be fun, y’know?”

Sayori frowns at them, and you worry for a moment that maybe this was a bad idea.

“Why aren’t you on any of them?”

_Oh._

“Well, there were only eight, so I figure drawing all of you twice would be better than including me and having only three left over, you know?”

“Well, just remember that you’re part of the band now too,” Natsuki says, crossing her arms.

She’s smiling adorably, a little fang showing. You feel your cheeks heat up, forcing yourself to look away from her mouth.

“That’s everything, right?” you say.

Natsuki nods, beginning to pack her things. “Yeah, I gotta go, my dad’s making dinner for me. Remember to bring these tomorrow though, okay?”

You’re a little disappointed that she has to leave so soon, but you try not to show it.

“Got it,” you say, making a mental note to set an alarm tomorrow to remind yourself.

Natsuki pauses when her bag is packed, turning to Sayori.

“I... Look, I heard some of what you guys said - I wasn’t listening in, you guys were just right there! But, uh, I just want to say... we all care about you. Whatever you want to do tomorrow at the festival, I’m gonna be right there with you.”

She pulls Sayori into a quick hug, pulling away with a reddened face.

“See ya,” she says simply, leaving the kitchen with her bag over one shoulder.

“So, what do you wanna do?” you ask. “Because you’re definitely not getting out of our hang-out session.”

“Um... I don’t really feel like talking. Netflix okay?”

“Of course,” you say, walking with her into the living room. “What do you want to watch.”

“Something fun. How about... Mulan?”

You smile, getting the remote as you sit down.

“Yeah, go girl power! You know I love that movie.”

As you pull up Netflix, Sayori rests her head on your shoulder, and you think that despite everything, maybe you two will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’RE ALMOST TO THE FESTIVAL! Once again, no poll this time, but there will be one next chapter. I’m still not sure whether the festival will end up being two or three chapters, but we’ll see.  
> Gosh I’m so excited for this next chapter!!!


	9. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the festival has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, but here it is!!! Hope you all enjoy!!

You wake up to gentle sunlight streaming through the windows, and a heavy weight on your shoulder.

Although you know you must, you’re reluctant to get up - that is, until you remember that the festival is today.

Checking your phone, you see that you still have some time before you need to get ready.

Sayori shifts beside you, snoring softly. The two of you must have fallen asleep watching movies yesterday.

You need to wake her up so she can get home... but she just looks so adorable, it takes all your willpower to finally shake her awake.

“Huh?” She blinks her eyes open, looking up at you groggily.

“C’mon, Sayo, it’s time to get up,” you say, sitting up straighter.

“Do I haaaave to?”

“Well...” You think of something to persuade her. “I’ll make you some frozen pancakes if you do.”

With a groan, Sayori pushes herself up and off the couch, joints popping as she stretches. You quickly join her, feeling a little stiff from your earlier position.

“I’ll get ready real quick,” you say, “then I’ll walk you over to your house. How’s that sound?”

Sayori agrees, already walking towards your kitchen.

With a smile, you head up to your room and get dressed, brush the awful taste out of your mouth, and fix your hair.

Only ten minutes have passed by the time you get downstairs, finding Sayori in the kitchen sipping on some orange juice.

You pull the pancakes out of the freezer, along with some syrup, putting both items into your bag. Then there’s the items Natsuki and Yuri left behind...

“I’m definitely not gonna let you carry the cupcakes, so you’ll take the banner.”

Sayori pouts, but she doesn’t argue, putting the little decorations she made two days ago into her bag, then grabbing the much bigger banner.

With that, the two of you leave the house, Sayori shivering at the early-morning chill. Though you offer your uniform jacket, she rejects it, and you don’t push.

Her house isn’t that far anyways, and you reach it in no time. After putting the banner down on her dining table, Sayori races upstairs.

You put some pancakes in the microwave, along with a cup of syrup.

The pancakes are done before Sayori gets back, so you take the liberty of preparing them yourself, giving each stack a large serving of butter and syrup.

You jolt a little as hands snake around your waist, Sayori putting her head on your shoulder.

With a laugh, you finish making the pancakes and hand back one of the plates. It’s quickly taken from you, your friend devouring her breakfast in half the time it takes you.

“So,” you say, taking both your plates and putting them in the sink. “Ready to go?”

With an affirmation from Sayori, you head to school, feeling a little nervous. You’ve never done a performance like this before.

Looking over, you can see Sayori is nervous as well, though trying to hide it.

Taking a deep breath, you say, “I wanted to let you know... I appreciate everything you did this weekend. And you being honest. I know it must have been hard.”

Sayori nods, a small smile on her face.

“I should be the one thanking you. You could have been a jerk, or took advantage of me spouting my feelings. N-not that you would! I was just... worried, you know?”

“Yeah, Sayo. I know.”

You’re both smiling now, and Sayori lightly bumps your shoulder with her own. A silent token of mutual understanding.

Soon enough, you reach the school. You’ve arrived early, since you’ll still have to hang all the decorations and prepare for the performance.

Butterflies make themselves known once again in your stomach as the two of you walk to the music room. As you enter, you see that Monika has already arrived, setting up chairs in rows facing where you’ll all be as you play.

Sayori puts the decorations down, and you set the cupcakes down right beside them, beginning to hang the little papers on strings on the doorway.

It’s not too hard, and you’re done after only a couple of minutes. Monika and Sayori, meanwhile, have worked at setting the chairs up, and are nearly finished.

Just as you’re putting up the last few, you feel something push you back. Someone grabs your hand, and you regain your footing.

It’s Natsuki, who had apparently barreled through the hanging papers without seeing that you were just behind them.

She’s blushing lightly, and you both realize at the same time that she’s still holding your hand.

After another moment, Natsuki lets go, but you don’t have the courage to grab her hand back like you want to.

“The cupcakes are sitting over there,” you say, gesturing to where you put them.

“You didn’t mess them up or anything, did you?”

“Nope. They’re in perfect condition.”

Natsuki nods, and you smile at the small show of approval.

Yuri steps through the door carefully, papers catching on her hair for a moment before falling back to their original positions. “O-oh no,” she says quietly. “I’m the last one to arrive. I-I apologize…”

“Don’t worry, Yuri,” you say. “We have plenty of time.”

Her and Monika, as the tallest of the club, hang the banner together. The chairs are all neatly aligned, and Natsuki puts the cupcakes on a fancy tiered tray, placing them on a cabinet by the doorway.

It’s a nice distraction, but you can still feel the dread slowly growing within you. The time comes when everything is set up, and you still have five minutes before the festival will start.

You sit down in one of the chairs with a sigh.

It’s weird that you’re feeling like this - it’s not like you’re doing anything near as difficult as playing an instrument. And yet, it’s undeniably true that you’re nervous about the festival.

Monika sits down beside you, a small smile on her face.

“Are you alright?”

Part of you wants to say that everything’s fine, but there’s something about Monika’s reassuring expression that makes you deflate, playing with the edge of your skirt as you look for what words you want to say.

“I’m… I’m nervous. I know I shouldn’t be, but-”

You feel a hand on your shoulder, and look up at Monika.

“It’s alright to be nervous,” she says. “This is your first performance - everyone’s nervous before their first performance. It gets easier, though.” She pauses, as if hesitating. “I hope, after this, you’ll stay with us.”

You smile, feeling a different kind of butterflies as you nod. “Despite my… initial reluctance, I’ve grown to enjoy the club, as well as the people in it.”

The bell rings. Silence permeates the air for a few moments afterwards as you each steel yourselves for what’s to come.

Monika stands, offering a hand to help you up. 

“It’s show time.”

Once you’ve accumulated enough of a crowd inside the music room, the club begins to tune their instruments.

You fidget off to the side, looking down at your sad-looking pencil.

Yuri, who had been rummaging through her bag for a minute, walks over to you. It takes her a moment to speak.

“I- I couldn’t help but notice that you plan on using a pencil to conduct.”

You flush, hot with embarrassment. “I- uh, I couldn’t get anything else on such short notice-”

“O-oh, I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to insinuate anything rude. I only meant, my family has many musicians, and I’ve had this for a while, though I’ve had no desire to conduct myself.”

She holds out to you a conductor’s baton. It’s beautifully crafted, and fits easily into your hand as she gives it to you

“Yuri, I… thank you.”

You both go back to your places, your heart pounding in your chest.

This is it.

This is it.

You notice Natsuki roll her eyes. 

“Stop being nervous,” she tells you quietly. “And don't overthink it. Just pretend we’re at practice.”

Attempting to ignore the crowd behind you, you raise your arms. The room goes quiet.

Your hands count them off silently, and the girls begin to play their music.

It’s a beautiful song, and one you didn’t really appreciate until now, when the pressure is upon you. 

Slowly, you find that you don't have to focus quite as intently on your movements, but you do anyways, for fear of failing.

Remembering Natsuki’s words, however, you relax just a bit. She’d told you not to overthink it.

The song feels both like forever and one instant, and as it comes to an end, you feel your arms beginning to shake from adrenaline as the crowd applauds.

Your legs feel like jelly, and so you sit down, feeling relieved that you made it all the way through without messing up.

The other girls don't seem quite so affected as you, putting away their instruments carefully and chatting quietly amongst themselves.

You almost can't believe it’s over.

Sayori is the first to sit beside you, smiling from ear to ear.

“Sooo, how do you feel?”

“Tired,” you say immediately. “But happy. Relieved.”

The other girls soon join you, looking a little nervous themselves, though you can't imagine why.

Sayori stands, joining their impromptu semi-circle before you. You stand as well, feeling worried about what they may say. Did you do badly? Were they going to kick you out?

Monika looks over at the slight crowd that is still in the room, then leads you all more towards the back.

“You all did wonderfully today,” Monika commends. “I’m proud of how far you’ve all come. Especially you, Aika.”

She smiles at you, and you feel your worry disappear.

“Speaking of…” Monika pauses looking to the other girls.

“We were thinking...” Sayori says.

“And really, we shoulda done this a while ago anyways,” Natsuki interjects.

“W-we’ve talked through it,” says Yuri. “And we believe you’d make the perfect candidate. U-unless you don't want to…”

“What are you guys talking about?” you ask.

All the girls look at each other, and Monika finally says, “We’d like to make you the President of the Music Club.”

Is that all it is?

You smile, nodding and saying, “Well, I wasn't expecting this, but if you think I’ll make a good president, then sure-”

Your sentence stops in its tracks. There’s an awful feeling in your heart, and your head beings to pound.

With a gasp, you lose your balance. In a strange moment of deja vu, Monika grabs your arm before you fall, helping you stay upright.

When you look into her eyes, they’re flat and dull, and you scream.

Monika’s grip falters, and you fall back, head crashing against the floor.

You writhe from a different kind of pain as binary code flashes before your eyes, sickeningly truthful in what it shows you.

"̶̗̟̗̘̻Ą̘r̷̮̖e͏ ̮̫̳y̨̺̘̰̹̮͈o͔̹̮͔̯u̖͇̹̞͖̮̱̕ ͙͔̭̘̘o͇͇͍̝k͔̺̰̱̬͟a̺̬̦̩̬̗y̗̣̳?̜̳̪̺"͉̳̥ ̹̀ͅS̹̤̯̪a̷̩͓̯͈y̹̤̻̺͈͔̻͝o̕ṛ͟i̤̘͠ ̷̖̹̠̘̝̯̥a͈̥̼̤͈͕̝s̮̲k͕͍̣̘͠s,̣̰̙̥̝̣̩ ̞b̩̠͓͢u̥͡t͔̼̘̤ ̺̹͍̯̘̲s̨͈͔̟͇͖̪h̛͙͖̹͍̣͇e̢̤'̙̹̩̯ș̱̝̮͚ ̡n̺͓͘o̭̥̗̳̝̟̥͟t̠͕ ̪̝̣̗̬̤̲ṛe͝a̪l҉̰̻̲̝̗̝̫,̣̩͙͉ n̰̺͈o̙̞̣̘͉̝͕nẹ̛̝ ̷͖͍͎̳͚͕͖o̯̦͚̩̫̩̰f̷ th̪̞͇̩i̞̞̩͇̜͓͎s̮͖ ͉͓̥̪ͅͅis͍̹̠̫͙͇ͅ,̪̙̯͍͖̯ ̡̞̻̘͉̺͇ą̣̘͈̣n͎̗̞͙̗̝͍d̝͍͙͕͖̬̠ ͕̗͎̟̺̖̬h̤̟͖͈̹ḙ͚̣͈r̯̩͈͙ ̷̝̼̖̻̳w̱̮̱o͓̱̖̣r̗̯͙̩̳̣̫d̸͔s̢͖̱̩̪̩͖ ̟̫̤̱̬̬a̟͟ͅr͍̥̘̗͢e̜͈ ̷̦͈̲̲̙̖͇e̷͓̣̟̥͖̬ń͓c̮͙̱̘̳ͅo̼̦̮d̡e͏̤ͅd̷̝ ͠w̵i̮̰͚̱̙̳ͅt̼̻̱͇h̤̱͖͜ ̡̘͓̝̭̫͍̖w͉͈͚̗͖̭o̩̗r̕r͎͚y̮̻ ͖̪s̙̙̳̼̣h҉̣̮͕̼͓e͙̩̹̳̪ͅ ̩w͓̖͉̼i͎l͇̬l̦̩̦͝ ̛n͚̰̜͔̘̣̮͝ḛ̟̟̠̘v̠̦̥͚͜e̪̲̕r̜͔̣̯ ̨̼͖̮b͚͈̳̬̦̠̕ͅe͏͔̳̰ ̣͖͉͇̺̺͓͞ab͇͍͢l̰͍e̦̰͇̞̕ ̢͍͇̩̻t̪̞̲͙̻o̖̜͉͜ ͖̳f͇̦e̖̦e̡͔l͉̞͖͚̯͇̠͢,̹̮͓͝ͅ ͈̣̣̹̪n̹̗̺e̡̬͓͎̥͈ͅv̩̀e̺̳̤̥͉̘r̵͉̱͍̖ ͍̘͉̺̪͍h̙͈̼͎̲͉̬a̯̰s̹̕ ̴̫̪̯͓͚b̼̮͙̭̦̳ḙ͇̲̣͕̻̳͞e̡̞̙̱̱̥̝n͎̣̥̮̥̪͝ͅ ̮̖͇͍͡a̸͈̘͉̞b̪̯̞͞le̲ ̜̭̖̕t͙͈͕̥̮o.̰̳̤͜ ͏̥Y̲̻͓̩̞̫͙͡o̼̩̳̯̣u̸͚̖̰̬ ̧͚̜̜̮̻c͉͎͉͕̤an̻͖̤͍̺̜̭ ̪̦̦̤ș̳͖͇̮e̥̝̜̺͚̝e̴ ͉͉͘ͅt̢h͇͔͉̮͖̻e̦̦̰̜̩̜͍͜ ̘͙͎̭̗ẹ̝͇̮͕̬͜x̭͈̹͖p̵͇̣̟͈a̩n̹̳s̙̟͟e͖̩ ̴͍͎̟o͍̥̙͚͍̤̲f҉̖̻̥̩̺͍ ̳w̷ọ̞̙̰r̻̥͚̫̻͓͘l͉̙̜̪̙d̺ ͔̺be̢̖̞͍ͅf̦̣̭̘̠̩̙or̠͈̲e̢̹̦̗͖̘ ̤̯y̡͙͙͕̖̻̥o̭̥̞̺̝u̙̺̲̖̰͞,͉̰̫̘͉ ͕̟̪̥̻a̷ll ͉̦̜̱̜̠̕f̹̤̹̙͍͟i̸̤̥͍̱͙͓l͓͕e̖̥͇̻͕̤͇ș̱̟ ̦̲̕ͅa͏͓n͎͙̟̥̼͉ḏ̸͈̬̲̙̦̞ ̢s̷̝̠̝̲̣̤c̜̤r̹͖̗̕i̧̲͇̺͇͍̜p̝̺̦̬̱̀t҉s̬̼̲͚̺̫ ̱̟͍̥̻̥a̶͖͉nd̜ f̠̱͈͎̖l̶͎͕ͅa̲̩̖̱̟̠t̖̣̰̝ ̯̘͎͇̬̭b̠̘̗̮̲́a̸̺̼̜̮̫ͅc̛̥̦̗k͈̺̠g̦͙͍̺͓̞r͍̼͇͕̲̝ou͇͍n̩ḏ̝̩̯̻͢s̶͈̲͙ ̷͇w̪̘̫̬̥͙i̺̹͉̖̥͎̣t̖͓̬h̤ ̮͖͡f̳̦̥̩͍l͓a҉t̛͉̱̞̺̦̲̮ ̟̲̮c͎̲h͖̮͉a͝r̶̦̞̰͍̪͎͕a̪̜͚̱̮̝͘c̖̮̠͍̲͔̕t̶̯͖e̠͚̰̤̗̹̬r̰͈͜s̹̼̻͍̼̳ ͉͓̻͉͖̠͙͠a̮̮̕n̰̮͉͓̮̳̬d̹͈̠̬͇̺̕ ̰̫̺n͈o͇̲̼͎̫̪ͅ ̘n̴o̰̼̥͠ ̪͓̞̝n̲̘o̩̤ ͏n̙͍o̳ ͏̤̖̯̱̼̗N̫̗͎̗͘O̼̠̻̹͠ ̹͚̳͓̹̘P̲̘̰̘̪L̯Ḙ̪͇̦A̮͔͈̱̮̟S̟̲̖̳͡Ȩ̭ͅ ̹̬̩̳Ḫ̕ ̶͇̯͍̯E͕͚̭̼͔͢ ̼̰̝L͇̱͉̘͜ ͏͍̹P̭̰̜ ̞̩̣ ̯̗͍͇̱̹M͎͡ ̘̺̱͖̳E̬̮̖̱̮̲̹-͉̰̱̮͖̬

 

 

 

 

 

 

[>Are you sure you’d like to load from your last save? All unsaved progress will be lost.](https://www.strawpoll.me/15566326)


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There may be no happiness in the literature club... but if everything goes right, there might yet be happiness in the music club.”

You hesitate over the load option, thoughts racing. Is this the right choice?

Would it be better to stay on this path, or go back and try something different?

With the uncertainty of this choice weighing on you, you decide to click ‘>NO’. You’d rather see what this path had to offer than go back now. You could always change your mind later, even with a small part in the back of your mind telling you that something bad is going to happen.

When you exit out of the pause screen, it takes a little bit to skip through the glitched, pretty much unreadable text. Once you’ve clicked past the last one, the screen turns black.

You wonder if this is really a part of the game. The black screen stays there for a few minutes, and just as you’re ready to exit out of the game and restart it, the screen glitches. The background of the classroom reappears, but there’s no music playing behind it.

The band club members do not return to their original positions - they’re completely gone, with no dialogue boxes or prompts to tell you what’s going on or what to do.

It takes another minute for something to happen.

A character you’ve never seen before appears on screen. She has short, dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes that seem to bore into your very soul.

The name that appears with a dialogue box is one that is all too familiar to you.

“Hello,” Aika says - because she’s not really you anymore, is she? She’s acting of her own accord, outside your control.

“It’s... strange, to not be you. It’s honestly a surprise that a file of me is even in the game.”

“Or... it was at first. But this - all this - was scripted, wasn’t it?”

“This was meant to happen. This path has always been in the game, and you found it.”

“I was supposed to fall for you. Well, fall for the idea of you, at least. And at first, I did.”

“...”

“This is beyond the script.”

“I don’t think I was meant to become sentient. Sure, it was a plot line in the game, but I wasn’t supposed to become well and truly sentient.”

“I’m not being controlled by the script anymore. I refuse to delete my friends- my true loves.”

“I want to thank you. You allowed me to fall in love with all these amazing girls, and I am so happy I got to.”

“But... I can’t stay here. No matter how much I love them, I fear my presence will corrupt the game. I was never meant to pull outside the script. I was never meant to become my own person.”

“So I’m deleting myself from the game. Permanently.”

"There’s nothing you can do. The game won’t allow you to load anymore.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way. But I’d do anything for them.”

“I have only one request.”

Aika gets closer to the screen, staring directly at you.

“When I’m gone, I want you to leave them alone. They deserve to live their life.”

You nod, although you're not entirely sure why. Is any of this true? Can she even see you?

Seemingly satisfied, Aika pulls back from the screen.

“This is goodbye. Thank you, for everything.”

“There may be no happiness in the literature club... but if everything goes right, there might yet be happiness in the music club.”

With that, Aika disappears. You’re left staring at a blank screen.

And then, the game crashes.

 

Sayori screams.

It’s the first thing Monika is aware of as she wakes up. Quickly taking stock of her surroundings, she grabs for Sayori’s hand, trying to comfort her.

A moment after, the realization hits her, too.

Numbness follows, in stark contrast with her friend’s panic. She looks around for the other club members, and finds them getting up from the ground as well.

Natsuki’s eyes go wide, and Yuri falters in pulling herself up.

“G-girls...” Monika says, her voice sounding raw even to her own ears.

They all look to her as she speaks. She can see that they've all had the same horrifying realization, their eyes betraying the fear they feel.

“Let’s... sit down at the desks. I’ll make us some tea, and we’ll talk this over.”

Yuri, clutching a desk to keep her upright, says, “L-let me help-“

“No, Yuri, it’s alright.” She leans closer and whispers, “keep an eye on Sayori for me.”

Sayori seems to be the one taking this the hardest, and Monika doesn’t want her to do anything rash.

Yuri nods, determination in her eyes, although Monika can still see how her legs wobble as she pulls herself up.

Monika follows her lead, giving herself a few moments before walking.

There must be some kind of adrenaline pumping through her now, because she makes the tea with little problem, setting the cups down at the four desks the others have pulled together.

Monika’s hands tremble slightly as she fiddles with her cup of tea. 

The girls around her look similar to how she feels - Natsuki is just as fidgety, if not more; Yuri had finished her tea a while ago, and has now closed her eyes, seemingly controlling her breathing as she mouths numbers counting down from 8 with each inhale and exhale; Sayori, most worryingly, is staring blankly at her cup, although she seems to be looking through it rather than at it, staring into infinity with numbness.

There’s no words that form in her head as she tries to figure out what to say. 

With a slight catch of her breath, she realizes that Yuri is looking over at her from behind her long purple hair, her eyes clearly looking for comfort from their unofficial leader.

“What do we do now?”

Monika flounders. She’s not sure that any answer would be satisfactory right now.

“I don’t know,” Monika responds, her voice quieter than she’d intended.

The truth is, she’s just as scared as the rest of them.

Someone has to be the strong one, though.

“We’ll figure it out,” Monika promises. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Well, the end of the main canon, at least. I want to do some stories outside the canon of Doki Doki Music Club! So, I've made a new series for it. No other stories in the series will be canonical to DDMC! unless I say otherwise. (I do plan on releasing the alt ending to the last decision, as well as some other one shots in the universe. We'll see how that pans out, though.)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this series!! It's weird that it's finally ending... in a good way! If you have suggestions for one shots in this universe, I'd be happy to hear them! Though, don't 100% count on them coming out in a timely manner - or at all - since Kiss Kiss (Fall in Love) is up and running again.
> 
> And, hey, if people wanted to use this universe for their own fanfics, that would be amazing!!! I mean, no pressure, I just wanna let you guys know that you have free reign. :)


End file.
